This invention relates to repeaters for regenerating the signal in a digital undersea transmission system.
With the advent of high speed digital optical systems it is important to ensure that the opto-electronic components are maintained at an even temperature; in particular a semiconductor laser for launching light into the optical fibre has an operational life dependent upon temperature, and so its temperature needs to be kept low to ensure a maximum operational life. It is also important to prevent ingress of gas and moisture and to maintain adequate screening between channels in the repeater.